To Be With You
by Alize Indigo
Summary: Kakashi hanya ingin bersama Anko. Baginya hanya gadis itu satu-satunya wanita dalam hidupnya. /kau –dan aku. Sudah berpisah. Kita tidak bisa bersama lagi/ kenapa, Anko? kau –kau tidak mencintaiku lagi?/tentu saja tidak! Aku…./aku tidak peduli kau berkata apa, Anko. Yang pasti, aku ingin bersamamu!/ gomen, bad summary. oneshot fic. RnR?


To Be With You

Oneshot Fanfic.

Anime/Manga: Naruto

Pairing: Anko x Kakashi.

Genre: Drama. Romance. Hurt/comfort.

Rate: T

Warning: OOC, OTP, typos

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

.

.

.

TO BE WITH YOU

_"__Karena aku hanya mencintaimu"_

.

.

.

"kenapa mengunjungiku malam-malam begini, Kakashi?" tanya gadis itu heran.

"tidak, aku hanya merindukanmu"

"apa? Kau merindukanku?" gadis itu hendak tertawa.

"kenapa, apa yang salah dengan itu?"

"tidak apa-apa kok. Hanya saja, ini sudah malam. Hari sudah terlalu larut. Pulanglah, Kakashi"

"tidak. Aku tidak bisa"

"kenapa kau tidak mau?"

"aku masih ingin berbincang denganmu"

Gadis itu tertegun dengan jawaban Kakashi.

"baiklah kalau begitu…" lanjutnya sambil menghela nafas –dan tersenyum kepada Kakashi.

.

.

.

.

"kau baru pulang misi, Kakashi?"

"ya" sahut Kakashi singkat.

Anko tersenyum tipis. "sudah hampir satu minggu aku tidak melihatmu"

Kakashi tidak langsung menjawab.

"maaf"

"kau tidak perlu minta maaf"

Kakashi tersenyum. Gadis berambut ungu gelap di hadapannya pun membalas senyumannya.

"aku masih merindukanmu, Anko"

"oh ya?"

"ya"

"aku pun begitu" sahut sang gadis.

"bukankah perasaan kita memang sama?"Kakashi mencoba meyakinkan yang ia rasa.

Anko tersenyum lagi. Ya, ia dan pria ini memang sama-sama mencintai.

.

.

.

.

"kau membawakanku bunga, Kakashi?"

"ya. Kau tidak suka?"

"tidak, tentu saja aku suka"

"hmm. Sudah kuduga"

"terima kasih –"

"atas bunganya"

Kakashi Hatake tersenyum. Tampak di hadapannya Anko sedang menghirup aroma wangi bunga yang baru saja ia bawakan.

.

.

.

.

"ada apa lagi, Kakashi?"

"tidak, hanya saja…."

"kau tampak tidak sehat, Kakashi. Kenapa?"

"aku rasa –aku tidak bisa berhenti"

"tidak bisa berhenti? Apa lagi maksudmu, Kakashi?"

"aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu"

Gadis itu tertegun, sama seperti yang terjadi kemarin dan kemarin –setiap mendengar penuturan Kakashi.

Anko mendesah.

"terima kasih, Kakashi"

"atas apa?" tanya pria itu dengan raut penuh tanya.

"atas cintamu yang tak pernah berhenti untukku…."

.

.

.

.

"Kakashi….." panggil Anko kali ini.

"ya?" pria itu mendongak.

"tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa…."

"kenapa? Ada apa denganmu, Anko? tidak seperti biasanya…"

Gadis itu tersenyum.

"aku juga merindukanmu. Selalu, Kakashi"

Kakashi tersenyum simpul.

"kau juga selalu merindukanku, bukan?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

"tentu saja, Anko"

"terima kasih"

Kakashi hanya diam dan menatap, menunggu gadis itu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"atas rindumu yang juga tak pernah padam untukku….."

.

.

.

.

"kau datang lagi, Kakashi? Malam-malam begini?"

"aku minta maaf"

Gadis itu menghela nafas.

"kenapa, ada apa lagi, Kakashi? Apa ada masalah lagi?"

"aku tidak bisa tidur, Anko"

"tidak bisa tidur, katamu?" gadis itu lagi-lagi heran.

"aku….."

"kau memikirkanku?" tebak Anko kini.

"ya….."

Keduanya terdiam. Dengan wajah yang tidak jauh berbeda –murung dan sedih.

"apakah sebegitu sulitnya, Kakashi? Untuk tidak memikirkan aku?"

"itu sulit"

"memangnya –seberapa sulit?"

"sangat sulit"

"sesulit itu, ya? Seolah ini adalah hal terberat bagimu?"

"ya. Itu benar…"

Pria bertopeng itu pun menarik nafas panjang.

.

.

.

.

"aku ingin bersamamu, Anko"

"he?"

Kakashi tersenyum merespon gadisnya.

"bukankah sekarang kau sudah disini, bersamaku, Kakashi?"

Kakashi hanya diam.

"aku tidak ingin sendirian"

Anko terdiam sejenak –tampak berfikir.

"Kau bercanda, kau masih punya banyak teman, Kakashi"

"tapi tetap saja, kau tidak ada disampingku…."

"oh ya?"

"izinkan aku bersamamu, Anko"

"apa?"

"izinkan aku. Aku tidak ingin terus jauh darimu"

Gadis itu memandang Kakashi dengan nanar.

"itu membuat aku bingung"

"maksudmu?" sahut Kakashi Hatake.

"aku tidak tahu. Aku ingin terus bersamamu, tapi aku tahu kita juga tidak mungkin bisa terus bersama"

"kenapa berkata begitu? Aku hanya ingin kau mengizinkanku, Anko!"

Anko balas menatap Kakashi yang tampak menatapnya dengan serius.

"aku –aku tidak bisa, Kakashi"

"tidak bisa?"

"kau –dan aku. Sudah berpisah. Kita tidak bisa bersama lagi"

Kakashi terdiam, tenggorokannya terasa tercekat.

"kenapa, Anko? kau –kau tidak mencintaiku lagi?"

Kini giliran Anko yang diam.

"tentu saja tidak! Aku…. Aku –" gantung gadis itu ragu.

"aku tidak peduli kau berkata apa, Anko. Yang pasti, aku ingin bersamamu!"

.

.

.

.

"Kakashi-sensei?" ucap Sakura dengan raut wajah khawatir. Tampak dihadapannya Kakashi yang berjalan dengan raut wajah serius. Sepertinya ia sedang kesal.

Naruto melirik Sakura dengan tidak kalah merasa herannya.

"Sensei. Disini kau rupanya. Kami mencarimu sedari tadi!" ucap pemuda pirang di samping Sakura itu.

Kakashi menatap dua muridnya yang sudah beranjak dewasa itu. Ekspresinya masih menyiratkan kekesalan.

"ada apa?" tanyanya dingin.

"Sensei lupa?" tanya Naruto.

"Hokage-sama memanggil kita. Kita akan melaksanakan misi, bukan?" lanjut Sakura menjelaskan.

"oh. Ya, baiklah" jawab sang guru datar. Ketiganya pun pergi.

.

.

.

.

Aku tidak peduli. Sudah cukup semua ini. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu, Anko. Hanya itu yang sekarang aku inginkan. Jangan halangi aku, aku akan lakukan semuanya dengan caraku sendiri.

Pikiran Kakashi diisi dengan rentetan kata-kata tadi. Ia berjalan dengan tenang, dengan raut serius –seperti belakangan ini.

Sementara Sakura dan Naruto yang berjalan di belakangnya hanya saling menyikut. Saling melirik, dan menatap guru mereka yang kian hari tampak makin memprihatinkan. Entahlah, sepertinya ada hal berat yang sedang membebani Kakashi-sensei. Mereka juga tidak mengerti.

Mereka bertiga berjalan pelan. Dengan Kakashi Hatake jauh berada di depan Naruto dan Sakura. Hari ini mereka akan menjalankan misi.

.

.

.

.

"Sensei!" jerit Naruto. Penuh kegetiran, dan rasa terkejut yang memuncak.

"bertahanlah, sensei!" Sakura yang mengobati luka Kakashi pun tidak kalah gundah –penuh kekhawatiran.

Kakashi tampak bersimbah darah, terluka parah. Sakura Haruno sedang berusaha mengobatinya sekuat tenaga dengan sisa-sisa cakranya. Dan Naruto kini beralih ke medan pertempuran.

"Kakashi!" jerit Anko Mitarashi yang tiba-tiba muncul ke dekat Sakura dan Kakashi.

"Kakashi, bertahanlah!"

Diam. Kakashi hanya diam dan tak bersuara. Anko menatapnya dengan wajah sedih.

"Anko….." desis Kakashi lemah.

Sakura Haruno sedikit terkejut, namun hanya bisa memperhatikan gurunya yang tiba-tiba berbicara itu.

"aku akan bersamamu hari ini, Anko"

"lagi-lagi mengatakan itu? Kau jangan gila, Kakashi!" ucap Anko dengan nada kemarahan.

"aku sangat mencintaimu" lanjut Kakashi dalam suara lemahnya.

Anko hampir menangis. Ia menangis karena sangat bahagia.

"maaf….." desis gadis itu.

"kita akan bersama selamanya, Anko. Itu yang kita inginkan bukan?" lanjut Kakashi dalam perjuangannya dalam hirupan nafas yang begitu berat serta sulit untuk dilakukan.

Anko terdiam. Dengan tak hentinya memandang Kakashi yang terbaring.

"terima kasih, Kakashi….."

Kakashi tersenyum. Kemudian kedua matanya tertutup.

Ia dan Anko lalu berjalan beriringan. Pergi meninggalkan Sakura Haruno yang tampak terguncang dan mulai menjerit memanggil nama Kakashi-sensei, sambil terus melakukan pengobatan ke tubuh kaku gurunya.

Mereka berdua pergi. Untuk bisa terus bersama-sama selamanya.

.

.

.

.

E N D

A/N:

Huhuhuy. Paham nggak sama isi cerita & endingnya?

Kakashi-san ceritanya mati. Menyusul Anko yang udah lama mati duluan. Dan percakapan-percakapan mereka entu terjadinya di makam Anko.

Hiks, maaf ya, kali ini saya jahat sama kalian –KakaAnko…. (ditabok, digampar sama KakaAnko).

Sebuah fanfic sederhana. Nggak tau bagus apa nggak. Gomen banget jika masih nggak oke ficnya. Saya masih selalu dalam proses pembelajaran.

RnR dong… heheh.

Alize Indigo.


End file.
